Start of Something
by EpicKiya
Summary: Even though Atem has passed on to the afterlife and the group has finally graduated and parted ways, Kaiba had begun to notice that Yugi doesn't seem all too upset or lonely about it. And he can't help, but wonder about it either. Of course, he seeks answers and gets much more than he ever thought he would receive.


**Start of Something**

 **Summary: Even though Atem has passed on to the afterlife and the group has finally graduated and parted ways, Kaiba had begun to notice that Yugi doesn't seem all too upset or lonely about it. And he can't help, but wonder about it either. Of course, he seeks answers and gets much more than he ever thought he would receive.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Yu-Gi-Oh series. Not the characters, the actual plots (except this fanfic one), Millennium Items, none of that.**

 **Notes: Apparently there is another Yu-Gi-Oh movie that came out this year, but won't reach to where I live until next year. Kind of heartbroken, but I ended up reading about what goes on anyways. Well, this fic takes place a few years after that. Also, there will be a mention of what happened in 'Bonds Beyond Time'. So for those who are proceeding to read this fic and haven't seen that movie, be warned of minor spoilers. Don't say I didn't say anything about the spoilers. They're pretty minor.**

 **Warnings: Not much really to really warn you about except spoilers and small content of boy on boy. And a bit OOCness. Oh! If you don't like Rivalshipping (talking Seto x Yugi, not Chazz x Jaden), Prideshipping, or Scandalshipping this isn't for you. I suggest you go back.**

 **Onward!**

* * *

If you ever asked the CEO of Kaiba Corp have he ever thought about his rival five years ago, he'd probably set out to fire you from whatever job you had or made your life a living hell. Now, he'd probably do the same thing, but yell at you to not bring it up again. And heavily deny it.

Truth was, Kaiba did think his rival nowadays. Every time he heard about the other in the media, or seen him in magazines or in person, the other would cross his mind. Whether it was noticing something small like how Yugi crossed his arms or just something to question his motive when they did duel. But lately, one thing crossed his mind.

He noticed that Yugi was more… happier than usual. Happier than he ever been since they graduated and Atem leaving. During that time, Yugi was much more reserved, keeping his emotions and thoughts to himself. He smiled less and his eyes lost their sparkle. Usually, Kaiba wouldn't care, but he did. He cared. In secret, instinctively, Yugi was more than just a rival. He was a person that Kaiba respected. More so than any other businessman or authority figure the CEO have met. If anything, Yugi was just as respected as Mokuba. Why? For one, Yugi didn't annoy him. Sure in the past, he did only because his voice was a bit higher than a normal 16 years-old's. But that changed when _someone else_ took over.

Yugi was also more tolerable than any of his friends. Sometimes, you wouldn't know he was there. He wasn't loud nor aggravating. He had more common sense than half of Kaiba's employees, and he held a lot of determination. He was a worthy opponent on the dueling field, an added bonus.

But that wasn't why Kaiba became concerned about Yugi. He finally came to terms that Yugi and him… were friends. Many of times, the others in Yugi's group argued it. Usually picking out the selfishness of the CEO or his rude streak. But Yugi? He understood Kaiba.

And now, Kaiba wanted to understand him.

He knew that Yugi went through a breakthrough when his other half left to the afterlife. He was in tears for a while before he sucked it up. It did worry Kaiba a bit though. He didn't hide it either when he started visiting Yugi before their graduation year. It was then Kaiba and his brother came across the Puzzle.

You could say after that, Yugi was reunited with his other self again.

In truth, was he really?

It was now three years after the graduation and second finding of the Puzzle. Kaiba was unclear of what the others were doing but he was sure of what Yugi was doing. Yugi was now a well-known duelist, making his mark in many held duel tournaments, mostly those by Kaiba Corp, while also keeping up with his studies. From time to time, he was with his grandfather on expeditions or just working at the Kame Game Shop.

As of now, the spiky haired duelist was standing next to him.

Why?

It was summer now, a perfect time for yet another duel tournament at KaibaLand. And that what was happening. Kaiba had took the liberty of inviting Yugi to come and host it with him. And Yugi didn't decline.

If Kaiba was an open grinner, he would have done it.

Nothing pleased him more nowadays than seeing Yugi again. Much more enjoyment when he saw him in person. Kaiba had come to terms that Yugi was attractive, and not just by personality. Over the years, he gotten more mature physically. His eyes were still huge, but a bit sharper and held a much fierier violet light to them. His hair was still the same, but spiker with two added blond locks jutting upwards. He was taller, to Kaiba's shoulders now, and more lean. And his voice. It was deeper, sincerer and calm, but still held its childlike nature.

Yugi almost bared a striking resemblance to Atem. If you put them side by side now, it would have been hard to spot differences.

Atem was a beauty, Kaiba will admit that, but Yugi? He was a jewel. A priceless masterpiece. He was adorable before, but now… Kaiba might need a cold shower after this.

"You know… I appreciate you inviting me for this to be a host and not as a duelist, Kaiba."

The brunet snapped out his trance to glance at Yugi. The tri-colored haired one was smiling at him. "It's actually a relief."

"Your welcome. Just thought you needed to watch duels instead of being in one.", Kaiba retorted. Yugi nodded. "I did." It was silent between the two again. All that could be heard was the cheers, booms, and roars of the current duel. Two teen boys were going at it with animalistic monsters. The redhead boy looked to be in the lead with 2300 life points while the other boy held 1000.

Kaiba had sat back in his seat, watching the duel with little interest. He could hear his brother behind him, keeping notes on things while chatting with the camera man to keep a good angle. Mokuba wasn't as tiny any more. He was a bit taller now, and even cut his hair to his ears. He commented how lighter it felt.

"Hey, don't zoom in too much to the monster's face. Looks scary on a flat screen. Eh! Don't you dare! Put down the chair, man! Security!"

Yugi had chuckled at Mokuba's shouts. "He's still Mokuba."

"Yes he is. He wanted things to be perfect. For your sakes really."

"He didn't have to. I like how this is going. For once, the world or your company isn't in trouble. It's a breather to laugh at a few things. Not too long ago, I had to save to future of Duel Monsters from a blond psycho."

Kaiba shifted in his seat so that his full attention was on Yugi. "Oh? How was that?"

"Well, intense really. The guy had your Blue Eyes White Dragon and Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon. It worried me to know he got them from you." Kaiba thought on it. "I don't remember that happening."

"Something probably happened to erase that. I probably remembered because I actually dueled against him. And with two others. Cool guys. One of them, Jaden, was impressed to have met me. He kind of reminds me of me years ago."

"Mr. Kaiba! He has a stick!", one of the crew men shouted.

"Get it from him! No! No! Watch out for the trophy!", Mokuba ordered, now running after the crazy people. The camera man had shrugged and continued to shoot the duel. It now ended with the redhead boy victorious. "Wow. I didn't think this tournament was going to get this exciting.", Yugi admitted, watching as a man run past the confusing redhead duelist before being tackled by two security guards. Kaiba shrugged. "Eh. It just might get better."

* * *

The tournament was now advancing to the final round. Yugi was standing at the platform in the arena with a mic in his hand. The crowd was practically screaming their heads off at his expense, most holding up signs and pictures to prove their love for the duelist.

It made Yugi blush, making him more adorable to Kaiba's eyes, but didn't stop him from speaking. He got better at public speaking over time. Well, he had to be now being a famous duelist worldwide.

"Alright, we're now at the final round of the Kaiba Corp Annual Tournament! And as you know, the winner of this tournament…"

At this, Kaiba zoned out. He became focused on Yugi's presence on the stage and the vibes he gave. Yugi was confident and rather jubilant right now. Kaiba couldn't help but to sigh in content at the sight.

"Just ask him out."

Blue eyes snapped to the younger Kaiba at his side. Mokuba had a grin on his face, eyebrows up in mischief. "I mean he's single and he's probably waiting for you, too. I see how you two interact. I see how he looks at you when you're not looking. Hell, he asks about you once in a while when we speak."

Kaiba blinked, understanding little of what his brother was saying. "What are you talking about?"

Mokuba crossed his arms, an eyebrow raised with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "I'm talking about you and Yugi, Seto. You like each other and you liked each other for a long time. You're dancing circles around each other." Before Kaiba could retort, Mokuba interjected again. "And don't you dare deny it!"

"I wasn't.", Kaiba deadpanned. Mokuba settled down, staring at the older in surprise. "What? You mean…?"

Blue steel eyes looked down at the King of Games, who was taking leave from the stage for the last duel to commence. He would have smiled seeing Yugi's eyes sparkled as the duel started. "Yes. I know I like Yugi Muto."

Mokuba continued to stare at his brother. Truthfully, he was prepared for Kaiba's denial. He wasn't prepared for his acceptance. "Seto…?"

"Hey, did I miss anything?"

The Kaiba brothers turned at the question. Yugi was heading to his seat next to Kaiba, unaware of the eyes that followed. Once he sat down, he wiggled in his seat, stretching a bit with a small yawn. "Wow. I didn't even duel today and I feel as if the energy was knocked right out of me." At that Mokuba nudged Kaiba's arm. The brunet glared at his brother who poked him and then pointed at Yugi. Knowing Mokuba wouldn't give up, Kaiba spoke. "Well, how about… I take you home after the tournament and tomorrow, to show my gratitude for you showing up, I can take you out for some coffee?"

Yugi's violet eyes lit up for a brief second before he glanced at Kaiba. "Well, if it's not too much trouble."

"Not at all, Yugi. I'd really like for you to join me tomorrow for some coffee. And maybe something else of your choice."

Mokuba grinned seeing Yugi blush, turning his head to hide it. "I'd like that, Kaiba."

Kaiba relaxed back in his chair, a small smile playing on his face.

* * *

The tournament soon ended within the next hour. Reporters and fans had begun to crowd the winner, the Kaiba brothers, and Yugi, wanting pictures, questions and autographs.

Many of them tried to get Yugi to answer questions about his next supposed actions for the following days, but with Kaiba's security that couldn't be accomplished.

As promised, once everything came to a closing, Kaiba had drove Yugi home. Today was one of the days Kaiba decided to drive one of his own cars. Earlier, Mokuba and Kaiba arrived to the tournament in a helicopter.

But this drive was nice. Mokuba, wanting to play cheeky, sneaky matchmaker, claimed backseat. He had ushered Yugi into the passenger seat eagerly. Somehow, Yugi knew Mokuba wanted him to be up front for some reason and decided for the younger Kaiba to have his way. Once Mokuba had his mind set, don't deny him. He learned that the hard ways a couple of days back.

As of now, he was resting in the front seat as Kaiba drove to the Kame Game Shop. Yugi's eyes were half opened, watching the passing scenery out the window. In doing so, he didn't notice Kaiba's lingering blue cold gaze. Seeing Yugi so calm made the CEO feel at peace. It eased his mind to see Yugi not stressing over the many things he had to do. It was even a miracle that tomorrow he was free.

Soon, Kaiba's black sleek car occupied space in front of the family owned shop. He noticed how it was opened, Grandpa inside with a few customers at the counter. Kaiba made up his mind to walk Yugi inside. He glanced back at Mokuba who nodded in turned before turning back to the game he was playing. The brunet got out the car, following Yugi inside, surprising the other when his hand met his shoulder. Yugi looked up at Kaiba, but chose not to say anything. He was more tired than he thought. All today, he didn't just host the KaibaLand tournament, but before then he had to do an interview and a couple of photo shoots. Of course, there was autographs to sign and babies to kiss. Thank goodness he had a break from his studies.

After a brief greeting to Yugi's parental grandfather, Kaiba continued leading Yugi upstairs. The smaller male didn't seem to mind, holding unto Kaiba as if he was going to collapse any minute. Well, from the looks of it, he just might.

"Kaiba, you didn't have to walk me up.", the shorter duelist muttered once they got to his bedroom. The brunet just squeezed Yugi's shoulder gently with his own version of a smile. "I didn't mind. And from the looks of it, you would have fallen asleep on the floor."

"Didn't know you were so sweet.", Yugi teased lightly, opening his door and removing his jacket. Kaiba got it and placed it on a nearby chair. "I can be if I want to be." He watched as Yugi removed his shoes and socks before climbing into his bed. He gave a delicate, purple gaze. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Know what time I can take you out for coffee tomorrow?"

"Maybe around ten-ish? It's really up to you." Yugi gave a yawn while he cuddled up to his pillow. Kaiba really wanted to take a picture of the cuteness. "Ten thirty. I'll pick you up around that time."

"Alright."

Kaiba then walked over and pulled Yugi's blanket over him more. Yugi's lips curved into a smile once Kaiba took his leave out the room. "Hm."

"He likes you."

Yugi peeked over his shoulder. He gave a soft chuckle before closing his eyes again. "How would you know, Atem? I didn't take you with me today."

Atem, in his spirit form, appeared by the bedside. He took a seat next to his light counterpart and placed his head on his arm. "History repeats itself, Yugi. You're my reincarnation and Seto is Seth's. We were in love before and now we're in love again."

"You get to pass to the afterlife and back. Of course, you're in love."

"No. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You and Kaiba have something going on. I know you have a crush on him and I can see him crushing on you. You're going on a coffee date tomorrow!"

"Trying to sleep."

Atem pouted. "Alright. Deny it all you want, but you know I'm right, Yugi."

In truth, Yugi knew Atem was right. He was crushing on Seto Kaiba.

* * *

It was nearly nine when Yugi awoke the next morning. He was much more tired than expected, but it didn't topple his spirit. Getting sleep for that long relaxed his body and his mind was much more clear.

He woken up feeling sunny and bright. Maybe it was the excitement of seeing Kaiba today. In truth, he never thought he would actually be on good terms with Kaiba before. There was their rivalry to consider and the fact of Kaiba not liking his friends. But now… they were kind of close.

"I can't believe it…", the duelist muttered to himself. He got up out the bed, stretching with a smile. "You look radiant. Had any pleasant dreams?"

Yugi blushed at Atem's question, spotting him appear next to him with a grin. He nuzzled Yugi's head, hugging him. The spirit was capable of touching people now since he returned to Yugi, much like a rumored ghost could. "Little Yugi has a date!"

"Atem, let me go!"

Atem cooed at Yugi's protest and ruffled his currently messy locks. "You got a date! You got a date!"

"It's not a date, Yami! Atem! Don't you have a priest to snuggle?!"

At that, Atem's eyes lit up. "I do! Speaking of him…" Yugi watched as Atem sped to his desk and glanced at the Puzzle. "Seth! Come here!"

Yugi groaned in displeasure as a dimmed golden light formed next to Atem. The former pharaoh smiled as the transparent figure of his priest appeared. "Atem?", the Kaiba look-alike questioned. Atem grabbed his hand and cuddled to the other's chest. "Yugi's going on a date with your reincarnation."

Seth's eyes widened. "Hm. History does repeat itself."

"That's what I said."

"Are you two going to do this today?", Yugi asked, opening his closet and looking through his clothes. Seth took a seat on the bed, pulling Atem into his lap. Yugi had looked over at the couple and smiled. It's weird seeing two transparent spirits sitting on your bed, but it was adorable. When Yugi received the Puzzle back he didn't just get Atem in return, but the spirits of Atem's court and friends as well. Once the Ceremonial Duel had been won and Atem crossed over to the afterlife, a doorway to said place was opened within the Puzzle. When Yugi wore the Puzzle once again, he gained access to it. Now, he didn't just see his incarnation, but his priests, priestess, and advisor.

And what came as a not-surprise surprise was discovering Atem's relationship with Seth. It made sense in hindsight when you thought about Yami and Kaiba's interactions. It was as if they were aggressively flirting at times. Maybe in the past Yugi was slightly jealous, but now he was finding it funny.

"Hey, Yugi, I say wear the-"

"It's just coffee, Yami. Not a 'fuck me' meet.", Yugi reminded. He only called Atem by his other name when he was joking or serious. Atem pouted. "I didn't say it was. But I still think you'll look cute in it."

"You realize that shirt was a gag gift from Mai, right?"

"She had the right idea though."

"Sure she did."

Yugi pulled out his chosen clothing and proceeded to the bathroom. He ignored Atem's teasing, closing the door behind him.

* * *

This was a sudden first. A really sudden first. Seto Kaiba was actually nervous. Nervous to the point he wanted to turn back around and call to cancel his coffee date with Yugi. But if he did that he would feel ultimately guilty. Yugi deserved for someone to spend time with him. He deserved for someone to treat him once for all he's been through. He deserved a paid date by… _'Wait! A date?! It… actually that doesn't sound so bad…'_

The family owned game shop had come into view once Kaiba turned the corner. It was now ten-thirty, like promised, and Yugi was stepping out. Kaiba got out his car, a small smile on his face. "Yugi, morning."

"Morning, Kaiba. I'm thankful you're taking me out for coffee."

"Well, we could do more than that today if you like.", Kaiba offered, eying Yugi's outfit. The shorter duelist looked gorgeous right now. Yugi had decided, with a bit of Atem's inputs, with something casual, but still somewhat flashy. He wore a black jacket that was similar to his usual blue high school jacket, but this one had a right breast pocket and was short sleeved. Under it was a white V neck shirt that shown just a little skin, which was his collarbone area and a bit of his stomach. His bottom half was covered by black slim cut pants with a silver chain on two of the belt loops. He also wore a leather belt with studs on it, matching the wristbands and choker he wore. Kaiba also noticed the Puzzle. He didn't wear it yesterday, but he sure had it on today.

Yugi noticed Kaiba's intake on his outfit and blushed. "I hope I'm not overdressed. I had a few adjustments to my clothes."

Beside him, Atem stuck his tongue out. "Oh he likes it!"

Kaiba shook his head, unaware of Atem's presence. "No. You look perfect. Come on."

The brunet had led Yugi out to the car by the small of his back and opened the door for him. From two spirits' point of view, it was really sweet to see Kaiba do such a thing. Including closing the door behind Yugi once he was sure the other was secured in.

The car soon went into overdrive, going more into town. "You know you're free to suggest anything.", Kaiba voiced as he turned a corner. Yugi shifted, not sure what would be appropriate after coffee. "Well… I don't know."

" _Tell him to take you to the mansion… more especially his bedroom."_

Yugi blushed as Atem's words, glancing at the Puzzle for a moment. _**"Can you not, please?!"**_

Atem gave a sheepish laugh in return. _"Sorry. Just excited for you. You finally got a break and it's_ Kaiba _who is taking you out. Even if it's just as simple as getting coffee. You deserve it, Yugi."_

" _ **Thank you."**_

"Yugi?"

Amethyst eyes met crystal blue ones. "Huh?"

"We're here."

The smaller male didn't pay no attention to the ride when Atem made his earlier comment. Kaiba must have been a fast driver.

The two got out the car and entered into the coffee shop. When they walked in, people had immediately turned their attention to them. Yugi could hear some of the small talk they whispered. He wasn't surprised to hear how many of them commented on how handsome Kaiba is. It was no doubt it was true. His hair was a warm chestnut brown, and his eyes were a striking blue. Over the past few years, his features became more defined. And right now, he looked amazing in a black flannel shirt that he wore with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and buttoned with a bit of his chest showing. It didn't help how amazing his legs looked in those dark jeans either.

Kaiba was blessed with grace. He radiated off confidence and could make anyone fall to their knees with his crystal sapphire gaze.

Even Yugi.

"So, Yugi, what do you prefer?", Kaiba asked as they approached the counter. Yugi pondered on what he wanted. He really never drank coffee as often as Kaiba probably does. Oddly enough, he preferred orange juice in the morning. He blushed, realizing he couldn't come up with a decision. "I… I really don't know."

He expected a huff, but instead he got a small genuine smile. "I'll choose for you. Is that fine?"

Yugi nodded, not sure to trust his voice at this point. Kaiba's kindness was a major shock, but attractive. He watched as Kaiba ordered a caramel chocolate latte for him and straight black for the CEO himself. The lady at the counter had smiled with an understanding nod before going off for the orders. Kaiba then turned his attention back to him, grabbing his hand to catch his. "Yugi, go find us a table while I wait for our orders. It can be anywhere you want.", the brunet said in a tone that couldn't be considered 'Kaiba appropriate'. It's a tone Yugi knew he probably used with just his brother and with his brother only.

"Okay."

With that, Kaiba had let Yugi's hand go, allowing the younger to venture off to find a table. Yugi immediately thought the outside courtyard was perfect. The air was fresh and he was going to need it at the moment. He need was going to be out of breath hanging out with Kaiba right now.

On his way, he felt a brush of cold air on his neck.

" _Yugi, are you alright?"_

Much to his surprise, it was Seth who asked him this. Then again, Seth wasn't inconsiderate as claimed. If anything, once Yugi was united with his spirit Seth grew attached to him, like an older brother. He wanted to make sure Yugi was safe and protected at all costs because he was the one to reunited the priest with his lover and saved the world more than once.

" _ **I'm just fine, Seth. I guess I'm just a little nervous. It's nothing to worry about."**_

" _You're more than just nervous, Yugi. I can feel it."_

That one was Atem. Once Yugi sat down at a shaded two seat table, he found a transparent hand on the table. Traveling from the hand and up, he saw it was Atem leaning on it, closer his way with a hand on his hip and a stern look in his eyes. "Yugi, if you're scared about screwing this up, don't be. Kaiba's just as nervous as you. You just don't show it."

Yugi blinked. "How'd you know?"

Atem stood up and crossed his arms, this time with a smirk. "Did you forget that Seth is Kaiba's incarnation? They act just alike in more ways than one. Seth can have this very emotionless look in his eyes when really he's just hiding his true feelings."

Seth had appeared beside Atem and flicked his forehead. "Oh come on. Really?"

The shorter spirit rubbed his forehead and pouted. "I forgot how violent you are. That hurt!"

The priest leaned down and kissed Atem's forehead, wrapping arms around his slender waist. "Sorry, love."

"That's alright, my dragon. Now back to Yugi and his dilemma."

"It's not a dilemma, Yami!"

Atem and Seth exchanged glances before looking back at the host. Yugi stiffened under their bland glances and turned his chair the other way. He crossed his legs, which got longer over time, and his arms. He knew that Seth and Atem were judging him, but he could really care less. Not with Kaiba now on his way. He heard two distinct chuckles and saw the faint glowing of the Puzzle. That meant the two spirits went back into the Item before they got a scowling for laughing.

"Perfect.", Kaiba commented as he sat down the coffee and latte before taking a seat across from Yugi. "It's not crowded over here and preferably it's almost hidden from the public eye. I don't think I want to handle a paparazzi right now."

"Same. Once in a while, someone comes up to me and ask, 'Are you the King of Games?! Oh my gosh, can I get a picture with you?! My friends will flip!' and I have no choice but to comply. I wish I had your cold stare, Kaiba.", Yugi joked lightly. Kaiba smiled and reached over the table to grip Yugi's hand for the second time that day. "I think the warm hearted stare you have is much more endearing for you. And please, call me Seto."

And why so?

Kaiba felt it was right for Yugi to call him by his first name. He only allowed people he felt close to call him by his first name. So far, Mokuba was the only one. And then… Yugi came along.

The brunet was met with an appreciative smile. It was the trademark Muto smile.

How he fell in love with it.

"Really? You don't mind me calling you Seto?"

"Of course not. You are a friend of mine."

Friend. It sounded foreign coming from Kaiba's lips, but it also sounded so sincere. Yet, there was another word Yugi wanted him to say. A word that had more meaning behind it.

' _Oh dear Ra… why am I thinking that far? It can't happen… No matter what you say, Atem! Get out of my thoughts right now!'_

Yugi heard a soft grumble before he felt a nudge within his link. He drew his attention back to Kaiba, who didn't seem to notice his brief detachment. The taller duelist had taken a sip from his coffee. Yugi did the same with his latte. He moaned at the taste, relaxed by the warmth going down his throat.

"Wow. That was delicious."

"Thought you would like it.", Kaiba teased lightly. Yugi chuckled. "Oh? Have you ever had it before?"

"No. Mokuba orders it when he wants to. I figure you might like it since he enjoys it. Like enjoys it a lot. Give him one in the morning and he acts as if he has boundless energy."

"Oh no.", Yugi laughed, breaking into giggles. "He must still be a handful after all this time."

"Well, he's older, but it just seems it got worse.", Kaiba laughed before taking another sip of his coffee. "It's a wonder I'm ever able to handle it."

"He can't be that bad. I talk to him now and then and he's pretty calm."

"Try babysitting him for an hour. You're going to regret it."

As if on cue, Kaiba's cell rung. He pulled it out on the first beep and saw it was just a text. "Hm. Speak of the devil, it's him." Yugi didn't want to seem a nuisance to Kaiba's business, so he stayed quiet, drinking his latte. Kaiba glanced his way and just the curiosity in his eyes. "He just wanted to know how you're doing."

"Pretty well.", Yugi answered.

He then caught giggling just a few feet away. He took a glance and saw three girls chatting among themselves, but keeping their gazes at him and Kaiba. They were whispering, delighted grins on their faces. Yugi frowned a little, wondering what they were so giggly about.

" _They're wondering if this is a date between you and Kaiba."_ , Atem answered, appearing once again but behind Kaiba. He glanced over the brunet's shoulder, a prying glance marked in his eyes. As he got closer, Kaiba shivered a little, feeling a sudden coldness on the back of his neck. Yugi bit his lip. "Is it me or did it get breezy all of a sudden?", the CEO questioned, looking about.

"Um… it was a breeze.", Yugi nervously replied. He kept his amethyst stare on his incarnate. Atem's expressions once in a while as he read whatever was on Kaiba's phone. _"Hm."_

" _ **Yami, get away from Seto right now!"**_ , Yugi scowled through their mind link. Atem looked up at him and gave his famous grin. He sensed a hint of jealously in Yugi's tone from the spirit being so close. Feeling a bit on the edge, Atem pressed himself against Kaiba's back and slowly began to run his hand across Kaiba's chest. Yugi stiffened, his eyes widening at Atem's usual boldness and the sudden envy in his chest.

Kaiba shivered again, regretting his decision on just wearing a flannel shirt and with it opened at the top. This 'breeze' was unusual. It felt as if it was embracing him. "Yugi, are you sure that it's just a breeze?"

Yugi blushed seeing Atem now brushing his fingers underneath Kaiba's shirt. _**"Oh you bastard! Seth, please come and get him! Atem's out of control!"**_

Atem quickly pried himself from Kaiba just as Seth appeared beside him, grabbing him by his tiny waist. The smaller male gave a nervous chuckle as he saw piercing blue eyes stare into his red ones. _"We're going to have a talk. Yugi, if you somehow hear screaming, don't mind it."_ , Seth voiced as they disappeared.

Kaiba exhaled sharply at the returning warmth. "Yugi, that didn't feel like some breeze."

The shorter male scratched his neck, too afraid to look into Kaiba's eyes. "Well… okay. It wasn't a breeze, but I'll explain later."

* * *

A while has passed since their time at the coffee shop. They had stopped by Kaiba Corp HQ to check on things and after that, they caught a movie. The movie had little of their attention. Their focus was on their thoughts. Both were pondering their attraction to the other. Both tried denying, but accepting. Of course, Kaiba was alone in his thoughts. Once in a while, he peeked to his right and just watched Yugi. His expressions were ever so changing, not matching what should be the reactions to the content of the movie. He, too, was probably thinking.

Kaiba had smiled. He developed the liking of seeing Yugi's demeanor as he mulled over whatever was on his mind. His eyes played the role of a storybook, telling Yugi's story. His pouting, pink lips were pressed in a small, adorable frown. Once in a while, his cheeks or nose became tinted with pink. His body language gave guesses to his emotions. Yugi was either fumbling with his fingers, or slouching in his seat. His now longer legs were crossed.

Truly, observing the shorter duelist was much more entertaining. He was an enchanting being to behold and Kaiba was lucky to be one to see him. It felt right to be seated next to the champion duelist, to feel his presence, his bright aura pulsating off him.

' _Damn it. I've never felt so… at ease with anyone. Yugi, you are remarkable.'_

It was no sooner when the credits had started to roll. At once, the two duelists wasted little time to leave the room and be on their way. Kaiba had followed closely being Yugi down the aisle and out into the lobby.

He caught the many widened stares that followed them. It wasn't every day you saw the CEO of Kaiba Corp out and such a public place, so it was something to marvel.

A couple of times he would hear people wonder if this was a date happening before their very eyes.

' _To me it is.'_

It amused him to know people were going to have a field day with this. But it didn't matter. As long as he was able to enjoy this time with Yugi and no one tries to bother him.

Besides, there's no doubt the two made a beautiful couple.

"So, where off to next?", Yugi asked just as they stepped outside the theater. He noticed the sky was now tinged in a crimson orange and rosy magenta. The air was cooler, and smelled fresh. "It feels so nice out here now."

Kaiba nodded, looking down at Yugi. "It does. This is a perfect time to hang around the park. Agreed?"

"Of course."

* * *

As they figured, the park was just the perfect scenery to be. The two were strolling down a stone path, side by side and close as if they were trying to get warmth from the other. Not too people were there, which made it more private and peaceful for them.

No doubt someone was probably watching them, who wasn't a spirit, but since there was little people around it made it hard to believe, easing their minds.

Even Atem and Seth had come out to enjoy it. Yugi could see them, smiling at them. They held hands, walking side by side while staring deep into each other's eyes. It was rather cliché, but all the while a picturesque sight.

"Seto, thank you again for having me today. It was nice.", Yugi admitted, blushing just a bit when Kaiba glanced his way. He received the smirk, feeling vulnerable to it. "It was no trouble. And honestly, I'm glad Mokuba put me up to it."

Yugi crossed his arms in a mock stern fashion. He figured Mokuba had something to do with this, but not to be a joke. For something else though.

"Oh, so Mokuba dared you to take me out for coffee or something?"

"Well, he suggested it. But I felt I should."

"Would you have asked me if he didn't say anything?"

"Yes.", Kaiba answered quickly, not meaning to. He kept face though. Yugi blushed even more. He felt a nudge and looked to his right to see Atem smirking at him. "Ask him why."

"Why?", Yugi added. Kaiba shrugged. "I guess because I wanted to spend time with you. Outside of business. A chance to get to know you better. And I believe I made the right choice."

The two stopped to take refuge under a tree on a bench. Yugi had looked to the ground, now curious to Kaiba's last statement just made. The right choice? How was it the right choice? What exactly was he implying? "So… you enjoyed spending time with me?"

"I always did. Even as rivals in the past, Yugi.", Kaiba confessed. It was a start to what he wanted to say, but not enough. He wanted, _needed_ for Yugi to know. Even if Yugi didn't feel the same. It wouldn't have mattered. Yugi would know. Kaiba wouldn't feel as if he was betraying Yugi by keeping secrets or betraying himself from blocking his opportunities away. _'Here it goes.'_

Feeling bold, Kaiba grabbed the other's smaller hand, drawing him closer. Yugi looked up at him with questioning and almost begging eyes. "Seto…?"

"Yugi, there's something I have to tell you. I can't keep it in any longer than I should."

"And what must that be?" Yugi had drawn into Kaiba's touch, feeling his lukewarm fingers brush his blond bangs out his face so he could stare into bright, maturing violet eyes. "For a while, a long time, I've felt an attraction to you. I feel so drawn to you. I can't see you as my rival. Not from before and not even now. I don't even want to see you as a friend. Yugi, I want to see you as someone I can hold. Someone I can cherish and treat like royalty. You deserve it. For all those times you risked your life, your freedom for the sake of others. You deserve to be appreciated every day even if it just a little show of affection or an exchange of words. Let me be the person to do so. I love you."

A silence washed over the two then.

Yugi had no words to express the building joy in his heart. Just looking into Kaiba's eyes he could see that his words were true, genuine. He honestly wanted to do a little happy dance, but he didn't want to embarrass himself… or have Atem tease him later for it.

"Yugi?"

At the call of his name, Yugi was snapped back into reality. He threw his arms around Kaiba's neck, nuzzling beneath his jaw with tears being held back. "Seto… you have no idea just how happy you made me…", he whimpered. Kaiba snaked his arms around Yugi's waist, burrowing his nose within Yugi's hair. He knew now he really did make the right choice.

* * *

For nearly an hour, the two sat discussing their newfound relationship. The sky had darkened to an ominous navy blue with little stars out, but the moon glowing bright to make up for it. Yugi didn't need the excuse of the brisk air to snuggle up to Kaiba's side, who held him close. He desired the need to stay in the embrace, feeling whole now.

He knew now how Atem felt being Seth's lover. It was paradise to have someone who cares for you to be by your side, to whisper sweet words in your ears.

"Seto, please tell me I'm not dreaming of this."

Kaiba laughed and kissed Yugi's forehead. "No. No, you're not. I may have been an asshole in the past, less of one now, but I wouldn't swoop this low to play with your heart like that. It's really happening, Yugi. We're really together as a couple now."

"The media's gonna have a field day.", Yugi sing-songed. Kaiba nodded in agreement. "It's not going to bother me. And really, it's just going to put more hype behind my company."

"True. The CEO of one of the top gaming companies and the King of Games dating? That's a dream come true for many.", Yugi agreed, shifting his weight. Silence had dawned upon them again for only just a moment. Only a moment.

"Earlier you told me you'll explain the 'breeze' from the coffee shop. Care to know?"

Yugi chuckled nervously as Atem and Seth appeared, wanting to see if Yugi was going to give the truth. With their tempting stares, he's going to have to. "Well, Seto, you remember the whole ancient Egypt thing from before?"

"Something I didn't want to believe, but now do. Of course, I remember."

"Okay. Well, you'll believe me if I said that since I gotten the Puzzle back I would be able to communicate with the Pharaoh, right?" Kaiba nodded, knowing realizing why before Yugi didn't seem so lonely without his friends around. Atem was back.

"Atem's back, isn't he? He was the 'breeze'.", the brunet guessed. Yugi nodded, seeing Atem smirking at him. "Yeah. I'm able to feel, see, hear, and talk to him now since I have the Puzzle in my possession once again as if he was a normal human. And… I also gotten Seth and his other high priests within my link as well. When the Ceremonial Duel was won by me and Atem was able to crossover, it opened a doorway to the afterlife to here within the Puzzle. So now, he's back in our lives."

"Without the fate of the world at stake?"

"Definitely."

"Hm."

Kaiba looked ahead of him, somehow sensing another presence. "He's here." It wasn't a question. And Yugi knew it. "Yes. Atem and Seth is here."

"And Seth's my incarnate, right?"

"Yes. But what to know what's ironic?"

"What?"

Yugi leaned upwards, taking hold of Kaiba's defined face with his warm, petite hands. He smiled at him and inched closer to his awaiting lips. "They're in love. Just as much as we are." Kaiba smirked, placed his hands at the small of Yugi's back. "And a love that lasted since ancient times? Hm. Proves that fate ships us together for eternity, doesn't it?"

"Agreed."

Finally, their lips met after such an agonizing long wait. It sparked with such passion, care, and a bond that only those two could experience. Heads tilted for a better angle as a tongue darted out for the other's sweet, innocent taste. It was granted access with will. It was like any of them could dream about. It was what they _yearned_ for. They finally realized that they were missing an important piece to their lives. Each other. From the very beginning, it was written in fate's stone that they were be together.

When death met their incarnations, love had taken form into another shape. Tragedy was no match for what they had.

Pride, hatred, rivalry. Those things barged in and tried to take away what was meant to be. Tried, but didn't succeed.

Friendship served as a start for this. It served as light. A light to led a path to what was waiting. And it was finally over. Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba were now able to be what they were intended to be. United.

Their kiss broke, some regret was there. But it didn't stop them from looking into each other's eyes like some cliché romance movie. They shared smiles, laughs, and gentle words of endearment.

Their incarnations watched with grins. "So, what can you say about our reincarnated halves, my pharaoh?", Seth teased lightly, pleased with Kaiba holding Yugi just as he held Atem numerous times. Atem sighed contently. "It's the start of something, my priest. The start of whatever awaits them."

* * *

 **So… this took a while to finish, but it was greatly enjoyed. It's my first Rivalshipping (DM) fic I've written and it just not might be my last. I actually came to like this pairing. Yugi's all sweet and cuddly and just too cute that it should be fluffing illegal. Then there's Kaiba who is cold (at times), a sass master, and way too good-looking for his own good. Honestly, their hot and cold personalities and appearances just seems to clash so well for me.**

 **For those that have read this fic, thank you for reading and review, my fellow duelists!**


End file.
